1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to swing training or a swing teaching device, in general and to such a training device in the form of a strap or band to be worn on the wrist of the user and which incorporates components and assemblies for measuring various parameters of a swing.
2. Prior Art Statement
Of the sporting and recreational activities addressed by the instant invention, golf is the oldest with a long and well documented history. Golf is also the game with a tradition of various gadgets designed to help improve proficiency. Until very recently, say the last 25 years, the equipment used was rather basic, if not primitive. Now that modern technology has come into the game, the equipment and apparatuses dedicated to the game are becoming more and more technologically advanced or sophisticated. In the other sporting activities addressing in this document there are very few devices designed or intended to assist in learning or improving skill level or proficiency. Therefore our discussion of background will be confined to the game of golf.
Globally there are over 100 million golfers. A significant percentage of this number are what are called “avid golfers” not just in terms of playing frequently, but also relative to the lengths to which they will go to improve their ability. There is some vague correlation between proficiency and satisfaction.
Improving one's swing is one of the ways golfing enthusiasts can increase their proficiency. There are special clubs, weights, video tapes and many other techniques for utilization during practice rounds or driving range sessions. The extant learning devices are primarily based on the feedback the golfer receives from them and thus learn the correct technique while avoiding wrong techniques.
One of the more subtle difficulties encountered by most golfers is the timing and speed of the swing and the grip exerted on the club. There is no absolutely correct tempo, speed or club grip of the swing. Trial and error is the only reliable way to discover the swing that produces a long, straight shot. Once that discovery is made the golfer needs to development muscle and tempo memory in order to repeat the swing and hence replicate the desired result.
One device known in the art that helps the golfer in some sense memorize and repeat the same golf swing that produces the desired result is a glove worn on the hand of the user as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,201 by the same inventor. While the glove unit is a highly accurate and desirable device, it has the inherent drawback that it is in the form of a glove. The glove is not interchangeable to allow use by either a right-handed or left-handed golfer, there is significant variation in sizing and the glove can not be made as durable as the monitoring instrumentation attached to it.